TRP: Goro and Raef (Favor)
Mink: at 4:05 PM Day 145 (?). Mishka's estate. Goro sent a letter to Raef. Raef stared up at Mishka's estate. It read like something that Mishka could own. He was sure the inside would be the same. He looked away and knocked on the door, feeling apprehensive. He hadn't spoken with anyone other than Ripley the last few weeks and while he found himself missing them, he still felt a twinge of uncertainty. Which was silly. It was one question, that was it. Lina: at 4:16 PM Goro was poking around in Mishka's library when Samantha came to find him and let him know Raef was waiting. Oh, yes. This was going to be interesting. Goro found him sitting in the reception hall. Looked more or less the same as he had when Goro last saw him, if somewhat more relaxed than what he remembered. Retiring to live in the woods with your boy toy did that to a man, he supposed. "Raef," Goro said. "Good to see you again. Don't tell me you're looking for another job." Mink: at 4:22 PM "I already have one," Raef answered with a soft breath of laughter. "Enjoy your trip?" Goro looked better than the last time he had seen him. Lina: at 4:55 PM Goro paused a moment, thinking. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I did. What's new with you?" Mink: at 4:57 PM "I'm getting married." A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "I have a favor to ask you." Lina: at 5:09 PM Goro raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "That was an abrupt change of subject after an announcement like that, but sure. What's the favor? Congratulations, by the way." Mink: at 5:12 PM "Thanks." Raef gave a faint smile, but he ignored Goro's suspicious tone. The half-elf was always suspicious. He worried his tongue before he let out a soft breath. It was one damn question. "Would you be the officiant for us?" Lina: at 5:41 PM He raised both eyebrows this time, and sat there with his mouth open for a moment. "Eh? Would I what? You want me to officiate your fucking wedding?" He blinked. "I mean, I... you know I'm a fucking enemy of the church now, right? Also, I've never even done that shit before. Also, I'm... me. Have you seen me?" Mink: at 5:45 PM Raef arched an eyebrow. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you to." He snorted softly in laughter. "I don't think we need Helm's blessing." They were thieves and he sure as hell couldn't care less about the church. "I'm pretty sure I've fucking seen you and you've got most of your shit back together it looks like." Lina: at 5:51 PM "Alright, well." Goro shook his head. This guy was nuts, but he knew what he wanted. "You gotta write your own fucking vows. I'm not making any speeches for you. No sappy shit coming out of my mouth, you got it?" Mink: at 5:55 PM "I think I'm old enough to write my own vows." Raef nearly rolled his eyes, but he smiled. "Thanks." He paused briefly. "Oh... don't tell anyone." This was the second time he had told Goro not to tell everyone something, but this time he intended on keeping it that way for now. He turned to leave. "Tell everyone I say hi and not to die for the next couple of weeks." Lina: at 5:57 PM "Will do. Hey, wait, it... it is Griffin, right?" Probably should've double-checked that earlier. Mink: at 5:57 PM Raef stopped and turned to look back at Goro. "It's definitely not Hansel." Lina: at 6:01 PM Goro blinked a few times, then grimaced. "Uh, yeah, alright buddy. Whatever. See you around." He waved. Mink: at 6:03 PM He could have dropped and probably should have, but he hadn't missed the grimace. "Something happen with Hansel?" Lina: at 6:04 PM "No. What? Hansel's already married. To someone else. Obviously you're not marrying Hansel." He could feel himself getting warm. This was a problem. "Anyway, fuck off, goodbye." Mink: at 6:06 PM "Uh-huh." Raef arched an eyebrow, skeptical. "See you 'round." He turned to leave. "Make sure Mishka knows they're still married." Lina: at 6:08 PM "Or what, you'll swoop in and take him for yourself?" Goro laughed, and it sounded... freakish. Ah well. "See you at the wedding. Uh, tell me when it is and shit. Bye." Mink: at 6:08 PM "Maybe I will." Lina: at 6:12 PM "Like fucking hell you--" Goro muttered under his breath, shaking his head the whole time. Not sorry to see the bastard go. He was happy for him and Griffin, though, really. Couple of chumps. Good for them. Title: Favor. Summary: Raef asks Goro to officiate his wedding to Griffin. Category:Text Roleplay